


Каков отец, таков и сын

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Braveheart (1995)
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблемы отцов и детей не дают и другим спать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каков отец, таков и сын

Какая же удивительная это штука – Господне провидение. Ее старшей сестре Бланке с самого рождения было дано так много: красота, легкий нрав, любовь окружающих, лучший жених, а значит, и счастливая судьба. Некрасивая, нелюдимая Маргарита казалась только тенью блистательной сестры, или же сестра, как глыба, заслоняла ее солнце. Может, это были те испытания, которые нужно пройти с должным смирением и терпением, обойти гору и увидеть свет. Маргарита не хотела представлять, что бы случилось, если бы их брат Филипп Красивый не посчитал более достойной парой для Бланки претендента на германский трон, а Маргарите остался обманутый жених сестры. Что стало бы, если бы Эдуард Длинноногий оскорбился и не взял младшую сестру Маргариту вместо обещанной ему Бланки?  
Теперь же красавица Бланка страдала по милости скупердяя мужа, а скромная Маргарита почти ни в чем не знала отказа: породистые лошади, наряды и украшения, развлечения и лакомства – Эдуард ничего не жалел для молодой жены. В постельных утехах молодые мужчины эгоистичны. Они думают только об удовлетворении собственной похоти, забывая о желаниях женщины. Эдуард был не из таких, ему были свойственны опыт, сила и нежность: ласками он доводил Маргариту до блаженного исступления и только потом вкушал удовольствие единения их тел. В нем не было недостатков. Даже в их разнице в возрасте Маргарита видела лишь достоинство: Эдуард не просто ее муж, но и мудрый наставник, заботливый отец и защитник. Она без особого сожаления отдала ему свое сердце, зная, что его сердце осталось верным его первой жене – Элинор Кастильской. После семнадцати лет соперничества с блистательной сестрой стоило ли опасаться покойной королевы… Более того, проявив должное почтение к этой женщине, Маргарита превратила ее в молчаливую союзницу и завоевала уважение мужа. Она была счастлива, как только может быть счастлива женщина; сейчас для ощущения гармонии мира ей не хватало только одного… нескольких часов безмятежного сна.  
Если душу мужчины терзают демоны отчаянья и сомнений, долг хорошей жены – стать бальзамом, способным заврачевать раны.  
– Что тебя беспокоит, Эдуард? – с самыми благими намерениями спросила она, ожидая короткий ответ, после чего посоветовала бы оставить все до утра, приласкала бы мужа и убаюкала, а сама бы уснула у него на плече. Но Эдуард действительно решил поделиться с ней своими бедами. Прошло больше часа, а поток его жалоб не иссякал.  
– Я сам, собственной волей приблизил выскочку гасконца к принцу. Спроси, зачем я это сделал?  
– Зачем ты это сделал, дорогой? – Ответ она знала, но предпочла подыграть мужу, чтобы скорее закончить выслушивание навязанной исповеди и наконец-то уснуть.  
– Мальчишка показал себя как отважный воин. Хороший пример для моего оболтуса. За что меня Господь наказал таким сыном? Даже для события, что проводит черту между мальчиком и мужчиной, он выбрал ни служанку, ни дочь какого-нибудь разорившегося рыцаря, с радостью отдавшуюся бы принцу, лишь бы хоть на короткий срок стать его любовницей, а если повезет, то и понести. Нет. Он нашел шлюху, развратней которой не носила земля, а позже, доплатив сверх меры, потребовал, чтобы она танцевала голой в грязной таверне, а сам находился там же и наблюдал. Веселушка Мод! После такого клиентов у нее наверняка прибавится.  
– Не сердись на принца. Молодости свойственна дерзость. Твой сын поступил так только из любви к тебе, желая привлечь внимание.  
– Ему это удалось, – продолжал ворчать Эдуард и словно не замечал, что пальцы жены, обведя косточку его ключицы, попытались продолжить путь дальше, под сорочку.  
– В любом случае, она в прошлом. – Маргарита попыталась сделать так, чтобы оказаться совсем рядом с мужем, насколько возможно, чтобы последние слова прошептать почти ему на ухо. Упоминание шлюхи подействовало на нее дивным образом: она как никогда желала близости, при этом настолько, что чуть ли не сама готова была оседлать короля, а если таким образом ей удалось бы утомить его и заставить замолчать, то такая смелость принесла бы еще и пользу. Что стало неожиданностью, так это то, что Эдуард столкнул ее с себя.  
– Хотел бы я сказать подобное о Пирсе Гавестоне.  
– Когда-нибудь Тедди сам поймет, что бродяга гасконец не товарищ наследному принцу. – В голос Маргариты просочилась обида, но Эдуард даже не заметил.  
– Ты думаешь, паршивец не понимает? Прекрасно осведомлен! Зная, что прямым путем не удастся наделить авантюриста Гавестона землями, мой сынок решил действовать окольным путем. Он попытался действовать через преподобного Уолтера Лэнгтона. Хорошо, что казначей верен мне и короне.  
– И он просто донес на принца, – глядя в потолок, безразлично заключила Маргарита.  
– Он сообщил о заговоре, – категорично отрезал Эдуард. – И наглый юнец решил выместить зло на старике. Они вломились к Лэнгтону в усадьбу, сломали забор, распугали оленей, чуть ли не избили его. Избить священника! Ты понимаешь? Избить священника!  
– Распугали оленей, почти побили попа, – передразнила его Маргарита, но Эдуард в запале принял иронию за одобрение.  
– Мало Лэнгтону недовольства баронов, мало ему обвинений в прелюбодеянии, продаже церковных должностей и колдовстве, так еще этому преданнейшему человеку терпеть унижение от принца сумасброда, который ему в правнуки годится! Я решил, что было бы достаточно извинений, но мальчишка сказал, что скорее у него на ладонях вырастут волосы, чем он попросит прощение у казначея. За что меня Бог наказал такими детьми. А мои дочери?  
– Элинора на небесах плачет, – громко застонала Маргарита, и Эдуард осекся, испуганный ее словами. Следовало остановиться – Маргарита была зла как никогда, и если ее муж начнет рассказывать о непокорных дочерях, то спать им не суждено до самого утра.  
– Что ты такое говоришь? – растерянно пробормотал он.  
– Я говорю о королеве Элиноре! Она смотрит с небес, как ты обходишься с ее сыном, и плачет! Она слышит, как ты говоришь о ней, и плачет, – Маргарита уже не просто стонала, она криком выливала ярость.  
– Что я такое говорил? – обиженно пробормотал Эдуард, слова жены подействовали на него, как пощечина.  
– После того как ты узнал, что принц действовал за твоей спиной, ты избил его на глазах всего двора. Ты таскал его за волосы, ты кричал. Ты помнишь, что ты кричал?  
«Сучий сын!»  
Эдуард не произнес это вслух, он глубоко вздохнул, понимая, как неоднозначно звучало сказанное в гневе.  
– Твой сын не планировал заговора против тебя. Он только хотел вознаградить друга. Никчемного друга – с этим трудно поспорить, но кто из нас не ошибается. Ты отдалил Гавестона от принца – мудрое решение. Но ты запретил молодому принцу приближаться ко двору ближе, чем на тридцать миль. Что подумают о будущем короле подданные, если он вынужден таскаться за тобой, как голодный бездомный пес? Ему нужен добрый совет, а ты сам закрываешь перед ним двери. Элинора видит это и плачет.  
– Может, я и перегнул палку… – задумчиво проговорил Эдуард. – Я старался уберечь своего сына от тех опасностей, в которые меня, как слепого щенка, кидал собственный отец.  
– Ты хороший отец. Тебя терзает несправедливость по отношению к собственному сыну. Исправь ее.  
– Ты, как моя первая жена.  
Такой комплимент был дороже, чем любые признания ее красоты и ума. Эдуард приобнял ее, чуть нависая, собираясь приласкать, ублажить, заодно и порадовать себя тем приятным действием, что называют супружеским долгом, но Маргарита уже этого не почувствовала. Ссора и примирение ее утомили более, чем пережитые ранее супружеские утехи.  
– Спокойной ночи, дорогой, – прошептала она, отлетая в царство грез.


End file.
